


My R

by Silina13



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silina13/pseuds/Silina13
Summary: — Эй! Не смей прыгать! — Почему я снова кричу это решившему покончить с жизнью незнакомцу? Правильно ли отговаривать человека от того, что сам собираешь совершить? Наверное нет. Мне должно быть всё равно... И мне всё равно! Просто я зол, что кто-то пришёл сюда раньше меня, меня всегда злят упущенные возможности!
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть 1

Старая дверь с громким скрипом открылась. Первые секунды дневной свет казался слишком ярким, но глаза быстро привыкли к этому. Удивительно, что ход на крышу многоэтажки был не закрыт. Хотя даже если бы его заперли, то скорее всего на дешёвый замок, который я с лёгкостью смогу взломать.  
Какое-то время я просто стоял с закрытыми глазами, подставив лицо ветру. Последними минутами жизни нужно наслаждаться. Даже если эта самая жизнь была ужасна. Как же долго я не мог решиться… Но теперь пути назад нет. Я прыгну.  
Вы когда-нибудь представляли свою смерть? Я очень часто это делал, она больше похожа на воспоминание. Кто-то боится смерти, кому-то она безразлична, я же бегу к ней, жажду встречи. Скоро этот момент наконец настанет.  
Я сделал пару шагов от шахты. Крыша кажется куда меньшей, когда находишься внизу. Я подошёл к самому её краю, бросил короткий взгляд вниз. Люди, машины, деревья — всё выглядело игрушечным. Только я присел, чтобы снять кроссовки, как почувствовал необъяснимое желание пройтись. Просто сделать круг по крыше. Обычно я не трачу время на всякую бессмыслицу, но, возможно, иногда стоит изменять своим привычкам.  
Каково было моё удивление, когда, пройдя треть своего «маршрута», я увидел человека. Короткие рыжие напоминавшие пух волосы пламенем свечи развевались на фоне серого неба. Он (Или она? Со спины пол этого подростка определить было невозможно) стоял на парапете, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Эй! Не смей прыгать! — Так, стоп, почему я крикнул это? Я сам только что собирался поступить также, а теперь отговариваю какого-то незнакомца! Мне должно быть всё равно… И мне всё равно! Просто я зол, что кто-то пришёл сюда раньше меня, меня всегда злят упущенные возможности!  
Юноша, теперь, когда он повернулся ко мне, было сложно перепутать его с девушкой, испугано смотрел на меня сквозь очки.  
— Почему ты хочешь умереть?! — Он опустил взгляд и впился пальцами в своё плечо, видимо из-за моего резкого тона почувствовал себя виноватым.  
— Я-я… — Голос парня дрожал, будто он сейчас заплачет.  
— Хватит мямлить! Говори! — Я постарался унять свою злость, вроде даже получилось. Чудеса случаются.  
— Я думал, что она любила меня! Что мы будем счастливы вместе! — Не будто. По бледным щекам незнакомца текли слёзы. — А она… она… она просто использовала меня!..  
— И это всё?! Ради бога, ты серьёзно?! Из-за такой глупости ты пришёл сюда и помешал мне?! Просто потому, что не смог получить желаемое?! Скажи спасибо, что всё не зашло слишком далеко!  
Я был очень зол. Казалось, кровь вскипела в венах. Несчастная любовь! Какой ужас! И из-за этого я не могу спокойно сброситься! Какие же люди глупые…  
— С-спасибо тебе, — я удивлённо приподнял брови. Гнев как рукой сняло. За что этот глупый мальчишка благодарит меня? Неужели за то, что на я наорал на него? Он с робкой улыбкой смотрел на меня, — спасибо. Видимо, мне нужно было просто выговориться.  
И он исчез.


	2. Часть 2

Новый день, новый поход на крышу.  
Когда я только задумывался о суициде, мне казалось, что всё будет очень просто: поднимаешься, подходишь к краю, делаешь шаг вперёд. Если бы это было так…  
Проблемы начались уже на первом пункте. Подняться на двадцать пятый этаж не так уж и легко, особенно с моим здоровьем. Никогда не думал, что физрук прав, насчёт того, что физкультура даже мне пригодится… С горем пополам я дохожу до пункта назначения чуть меньше чем за полчаса. Не лучший результат, но приходится мириться с тем, что есть.  
И вот я снова открываю эту дверь. Всё точно так же, как вчера, даже погода. Кажется, что вот-вот из нависших над городом серых туч посыплются крупные капли, но этого не происходит уже четвёртый день. Чуда ждать не стоит.  
Первое, что я решил сделать по прибытию, это обойти крышу. Не хотелось бы снова обнаружить здесь кого-то ещё. Лишняя предосторожность, шансы снова встретить кого-то на этой самой крыше в это самое время практически равны нулю… Видимо чудо сегодня таки произошло. Ровно там же, где вчера стоял парень в очках, на парапет аккуратно поднимался уже другой юноша. Он балансировал на краю, нелепо разведя руки в стороны и иногда взмахивая ими, будто пытающаяся взлететь птица. Парень был довольно (нет, без «довольно») низким, за счёт чего выглядел одиноко и беззащитно.  
— Эй! Не смей прыгать! — Крик снова сам по себе вырывается из горла. Я мог бы просто уйти, дать ему умереть, а сам пришёл бы завтра, но я никогда не упускаю свой шанс и не собираюсь уступать его кому-то левому. Поэтому либо я, либо никто. Спасать жизни собственным эгоизмом… Звучит нереально.  
Коротышка бросил на меня безразличный и немного грустный взгляд через плечо. Никаких других знаков того, что он заметил моё присутствие, я не обнаружил.  
— Почему ты хочешь умереть?! — Он продолжал меня игнорировать, едва заметно раскачиваясь на носочках. Мало того, что из-за него я не могу спокойно сдохнуть, так он ещё и режим «ничего вокруг не вижу, ничего вокруг не слышу» включил! С каждой минутой моя злость нарастала. Возможно, если бы парень не стоял на краю крыши, я даже с силой толкнул бы его, но сесть за преднамеренное убийство я пока не планирую. Остаётся только пытаться докричаться. — Я тебя спрашиваю! Зачем тебе всё это?! Если говорить не собираешься, то хотя бы прыгай быстрее, не тяни!  
— Не дави на меня, — голос парня был таким же равнодушным, как и взгляд. Он медленно повернулся ко мне, складывая руки на груди. — Не могу понять, почему тебя так волнуют мои проблемы, но раз уж просишь. — Он закрыл глаза и драматично вздохнул, его плечи начинали мелко вздрагивать. — Все игнорируют меня, никто не замечает, вечно травят… Меня никто не понимает…  
— И это всё?! Ради бога, ты серьёзно?! Из-за такой глупости ты пришёл сюда и помешал мне?! Если ты им не нужен, то и они тебе не нужны! Тебя всё равно любят дома, а на столе ждёт тёплый ужин, разве это не так?!  
Неужели у них такая лёгкая жизнь, что из-за этих мелочей они бегут с крыш бросаться? Если бы я следовал их примеру, то был бы мёртв с десяти лет, если не с восьми.  
Коротышка всё также стоял на краю, глядя куда-то вниз, будто меня тут нет. Я больше не пытался достучаться до него, просто пристально смотрел. Злость немного поутихла, осталось только глухое раздражение, что из-за этого неизвестного нужно будет прожить ещё одни сутки.  
— Зачем ты заговорил о еде? Теперь я голоден… — Его голос не терял безразличия, но буквально за пару секунд он заметно потеплел, — Пойду с семьёй поужинаю что ли…  
И он исчез.


	3. Глава 3

***

**Никогда не думал, что так много людей хотят покончить с жизнью. Каждый раз, когда я поднимался на крышу, там кто то был. Каждый раз я слушал их историю, и каждый раз она была так ничтожна, надумана. Каждый раз, выговорившись, они просто исчезали…**

**Я десятки раз находил причину жить для совершенно незнакомых людей, но так и не смог сделать этого для себя. В последнее время я начал задумываться, что может мне тоже есть ради чего жить? Вдруг мои проблемы тоже глупые и причины для суицида нет? Вдруг в тот день, когда я никого не встречу, в последнюю секунду появится кто-то, кто сможет отговорить меня?**

**Нет… Этого точно не произойдёт…**

_**Как же боль сильна…** _

***

— Я хочу избавиться от боли, которую ощущаю каждую секунду своей жизни. Хочу перестать приходить домой с желанием поскорее закрыться в ванной и достать лезвие… — Парень в кардигане приподнял рукав, обнажая покрытое паутиной шрамов запястье. Невольно я бросил взгляд на собственные руки. Алые линии едва успевали зажить, как расцветали вновь.

Вот он, человек с такими же проблемами. Стоит прямо передо мной, смотрит потухшим взором. Если раньше у незнакомцев был хоть какой-то смысл в жизни, то этот парень существовал, именно существовал, в сплошной и беспросветной тьме, полной боли и отчаяния. Также, как и я…

Я не могу, не имею права отговаривать его, но почему же так больно смотреть на него? Мне жаль его?..

— …и поэтому пришёл сюда. — Мы закончили фразу в унисон, будто вдруг смогли читать мысли друг друга. Я почувствовал пощипывание в уголках глаз. Когда я плакал в последний раз? Года четыре назад или даже больше… Наверное никогда я не хотел, чтобы пошёл дождь больше чем сейчас. Я не могу показать слабость. Мне должно быть всё равно, но почему-то я не могу оставить этого парня…

Но ровно также, как и не могу остановить его! Это что-то новое, кажется, я взял на себя слишком много…

По моей щеке потекла слеза.

— Прошу, — снова я кричу слова, в которые сам уже давно потерял веру, — просто уходи! — Мой голос предательски сорвался. Сердце билось в ускоренном темпе, я уже не пытался сдерживать слёзы. — Я… я не могу смотреть на твою боль! Я не могу смотреть на твоё жалкое выражение лица! Это слишком для меня!..

Ноги дрожат. Если парень в кардигане всё-таки прыгнет, я не смогу простить себя… Почему меня так волнует жизнь какого-то незнакомца?! Почему я буду винить себя за его смерть?! Я не мог ответить на эти вопросы, но почему-то знал, будет именно так.

— Наверное, сегодня просто не мой день.

_Он отвернулся от меня и исчез._


	4. Часть 4

**_Сегодня на крыше никого не оказалось._ **

Я несколько раз обошёл её, ничего не изменилось. Может я пришёл раньше чем обычно? Вроде нет… Не меньше пятнадцати минут я просто ждал напротив выхода из шахты, будто вот-вот из полумрака коридора вынырнет фигура очередного суицидника, которого мне предстоит отговорить.

Поверить в это было тяжело, но я действительно был здесь один. _Только я, я сам и я. Никого, кто мог бы помешать._ Я невольно улыбнулся. _Некому мой план сорвать._

Открывающаяся с крыши многоэтажки картина была такой же, как в самый первый день: игрушечный город где-то внизу, свинцовые тучи плотной стеной закрывают солнце и небо, не сильный сухой ветер загадочно шепчет что-то на своём языке, царит предгрозовое спокойствие. Обычно такая погода вызывает у меня сильную тревогу, но за несколько недель я уже успел привыкнуть и не бояться, что вдруг раздадутся раскаты грома.

Не спеша подхожу к краю. Снимаю свой кардиган, прятавший шрамы на запястьях и предплечьях. Меня тотчас же пробивает дрожь. В одной футболке я беззащитен перед ветром, оказавшимся куда холоднее, чем мне казалось. Секунду поколебавшись, я всё-таки кладу кардиган у своих ног, снимаю кроссовки и встаю на парапет. Должно быть я выглядел жалко, худощавый, с бледной кожей и контрастирующими с ней тёмными кругами под глазами, но сейчас это не имело значения.

Последний раз смотрю на город. Нью-Йорк — город больших надежд, место, попасть куда для меня когда-то было целью всей недолгой жизни. Я думал, что здесь смогу добиться чего-то, оставить после себя что-то стоящее, сделать так, чтобы моё имя вошло в историю… **_Прости, маленький я, видно этого не произойдёт._**

Снимаю очки и тотчас мир расплывается сероватыми пятнами. Какое-то время я просто держу их в руках, поглаживая кончиками пальцев перемотанную скотчем дужку. Почему-то они всегда навевают воспоминания о семье. Семье, которой практически не было. Стараясь не думать о родителях, я положил предмет поверх кардигана.

Когда всё вокруг теряет очертания и ты стоишь на площадке шириной не больше пятидесяти сантиметров в восьмидесяти метрах над землёй, не то что двигаться, просто стоять довольно страшно. Я медленно выпрямился и, повернувшись к краю, глубоко вдохнул.

— И этот коротышка собирается спрыгнуть, стать свободным, — мой голос кажется необычно громким и каким-то насмешливым, будто это произнёс не я, а какой-то сторонний наблюдатель. Снова улыбаюсь, почему-то сейчас я чувствую полное спокойствие. Такое же, как в оке урагана. 

Воспоминания яркие, будто это произошло совсем недавно. _Жёлтое небо и штиль._ Тишина была до жути тихой, никак иначе её описать нельзя. Будто разом вымерло не только всё живое, но и неживое тоже. Спустя пару томительных минут начали появляться силуэты обманутых спокойствием людей. А потом буря вернулась с новой силой, убивая тех наивных.

Ветер треплет вылезшие из хвоста пряди. Возвращаюсь к реальности. Глубоко вдохнув, я делаю крошечный шаг к краю. По моим подсчётам полёт займёт около трёх секунд. Возможно, я даже не успею понять происходящее, как впечатаюсь в землю. Почему-то я снова оборачиваюсь на шахту. Неужели ещё есть вероятность, что кто-то остановит _меня_? Конечно же нет…

Шепчу молитву. Смысла в этом нет, ведь суицидники не попадают в рай, а я ещё и атеист. Но почему тогда я снова повторяю эти заученные в детстве строчки? Ответа на этот вопрос мне найти видимо не суждено.

Заношу ногу над пропастью. Секунда, и я смогу ни о чём не беспокоиться.


	5. Чёрная концовка

Переношу вес тела на зависшую в воздухе ногу и срываюсь вниз.

Воздух с силой бьёт в лицо и врывается в лёгкие, дыхание перехватило.

Всё будто в замедленной съёмке. Если раньше я мог хоть и смутно, но всё-таки различать объекты, то теперь всё слилось в один поток цвета. Расстояние до земли остаётся для меня загадкой. Зажмуриваюсь, будто это избавит меня от внезапно появившегося страха.

Говорят, что перед смертью вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. В каком-то смысле это правда, но обрывки воспоминаний «проносящейся жизнью» я бы не назвал.

 _Улыбающаяся Рейчел — первое, что я помню._ Почему-то я практически всегда называл маму по имени. Тогда всё было довольно хорошо: жили пусть и небогато, но в долгах семья ещё не погрязла, отец был с нами. Видимо она говорила мне что-то забавное, потому что я смеялся, а может это просто была беспричинная радость, какую часто чувствуют дети.

Вдруг всё резко меняется. Отец стоит в дверях, в руках держит чемодан. Рейчел судорожно хватает его за руки, чуть ли не на коленях умоляет не уходить, не бросать нас. _Но он остаётся непреклонен._ Дверь захлопывается, мама оседает на пол и уже не сдерживает рыдания. Я не сразу понял, что произошло, но всячески старался успокоить её.

 _Болезнь._ Возможно, именно из-за неё всё пошло под откос. Уход отца сильно ударил по нам, но всё постепенно возвращалось на круги своя, мы даже смогли отдать большую часть долгов. _Чёртова жёлтая лихорадка._ Это был один из ужаснейших периодов моей жизни. Боль во всём теле, температура и слабость — эти симптомы свойственны довольно многим болезням, например простуде, но их количество росло, и со временем они становились всё серьёзнее. Мы перестали выходить из дома, могли по несколько дней оставаться в постели, вставая только из-за рвоты. Потом нам стало лучше. _Мне стало лучше._

Буквально через несколько часов Рейчел снова была сражена болезнью. Она не могла выносить свет, даже самый слабый, и практически всё время бредила, кожа стала синевато-белой и покрылась красными точками. Для двенадцатилетнего меня происходящее с матерью было жутким.

_А потом она умерла._

Тихо и, как я думаю, безболезненно. Просто одним утром я не смог разбудить её. Может быть, если загробная жизнь всё-таки есть, мы встретимся где-то там… Нет, глупости это всё! Но Рейчел верила в эти глупости, верила всем сердцем и душой…

С каждой миллисекундой земля всё ближе. Всё ближе смерть. _А может всё было не так уж и плохо?.._

Эта короткая мысль словно ошпарила меня кипятком, отрывая от самых печальных моментов моей биографии.

А вдруг всё действительно было не настолько безнадёжно? Я стараюсь отбросить всё плохое, что со мной происходило и взглянуть на своё существование с другой, положительной стороны.

Я достиг достаточно больших успехов в учёбе и мог поступить в хороший колледж,

**(если бы не бедность, но ведь многие до меня преодолевали это?)**

Удивительно, но некоторые хотели общаться со мной просто так, не ищя выгоды,

**(но я сам игнорировал их, не давая даже шанса)**

Может быть, та записка была не очередным издевательством, а искренним комплиментом?..

**(но я о таком даже не думал и, смяв, выкинул её, как только прочитал)**

_Зачем я сделал это?_ Я сам уничтожил свои шансы на счастливую жизнь. Сам уничтожаю эту жизнь… Все ошибки, сделанные мной раньше, меркли на фоне того, что казалось единственным верным решением буквально пару секунд назад. _Почему я не мог увидеть, что в мире есть место и для меня, раньше?_

Удар. Адская боль прошибает моё тело.

**_Слишком поздно._ **

Мир гаснет. Эту ошибку не исправить.


End file.
